The invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to leisure furniture such as lounge chairs or beach chairs. The invention also relates to furniture made of injection-molded plastic.
A known lounge chair comprises a seat member and a backrest member connected for relative pivotal movement about an axis that is horizontal when the chair is in use. The rearward end of the seat member forms the back legs of the chair, and the forward end of the backrest member forms the front legs of the chair. The chair can be folded up so that the upper surface of the seat member and the front surface of the backrest member are substantially in abutment.
It is also known to provide a lounge chair with the position of the backrest relative to the seat being adjustable.